301 A Deadly Affair
by KateB-fan
Summary: Comienza una intensa tercera temporada... esta no es la escena del final, sino luego de que Castle fuera dejado en libertad y Kate lo echara del precinto, casi al principio. Me hubiera gustado un reencuentro así... disfruten...


**Generalmente tomo la última escena de cada capítulo, porque considero que siempre nos dejan con ganas de más, pero esta vez, la escena que me dejó con esas ganas fue la que pasa después que Kate echa a Castle del precinto "Vuelve a tus Hamptons, con tu ex esposa, tus fiestas de lanzamientos... yo tengo trabajo que hacer..." A partir de ahí, entonces me puse a divagar!**

** Y me imagino que podrán advertir que las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más intensas! Para mis amigas de aquí que disfrutan de esa intensidad!  
><strong>

**301 A Deadly Affair**

Castle se quedó parado en el medio del precinto sin saber qué decir… realmente no le parecía tan grave no haber llamado aún, porque no estaba en sus planes volver hasta dentro de un par de días. Además, a pesar de extrañar a Kate como loco y no dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo día, temía encontrarse con Demmings y darse cuenta de que aún seguían juntos… cosa que acababa de comprobar que no ocurría, por suerte.

Lamentaba mucho el hecho de haberse ido, pero lo cierto es que ambos necesitaban un respiro, especialmente si tomaban caminos distintos…

Pero no podía esperar más… tenía que acercarse a ella, no podía quedarse con las ganas de volver… porque si, se moría de ganas de que todo volviera a ser como era antes, incluso antes que Demmings apareciera…

La vio entrar a una pequeña oficina que a veces utilizaban para relajarse un poco, en caso de que tuvieran una noche larga, era muy pequeña y estaba llena de cosas que ya no se usaban… ella seguramente necesitaba relajarse un poco, había sido una tarde difícil y el hecho de haberse encontrado con él, tampoco había ayudado.

Castle la siguió sigilosamente y entró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Castle, qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo y lo miró con una expresión que era mezcla de enojo con sorpresa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…- dijo él levantando la mano en señal de rendición.

-No, Castle… te dije que no puedes quedarte…- le dijo ella también gesticulando.

-Pero, Beckett…- le dijo él y ella se acercó, dispuesta a abrir la puerta para que él saliera.

-No…- dijo él y se apoyó en la puerta para impedirle el paso.

-Vamos Castle… no seas inmaduro… sal de aquí… - le dijo intentando hablarle en un tono más bajo, pero algo sucedió afuera que la hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

Castle aprovechó la distracción y la tomó de la cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, su cara a pocos milímetros de la suya.

-Déjame…- dijo ella que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y se sentía mareada por la cercanía de él.

-Tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé?- le dijo él, sus labios acercándose implacablemente a los de ella.

-No lo se…- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, se sentía estúpida porque se daba cuenta de que su boca decía algo pero su cuerpo demostraba todo lo contrario- no me importa…

-Yo creo que si te importa…- le dijo y la hizo girar, apoyándola contra la puerta y apoyándose sobre ella, para que no pudiera moverse.

-No es así…- le dijo ella, mirando sus labios y haciendo control mental para no tentarse.

-Kate…- le dijo deslizando sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo- pensé que estabas con Demmings… yo no… no podía soportarlo…

-Y por eso volviste con… como se llama ella? Gina… - dijo ella enojada.

-Fue una tontería… me sentía solo…- dijo pidiendo disculpas.

-Estás arrepentido?- le dijo ella con dureza.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos, en busca de algo que le indicara que ella le creía.

-Tarde…- le dijo ella- estaba dispuesta a todo… el día que te fuiste… y sin embargo… te fuiste con ella…

-Lo siento, Kate… fue un malentendido…

-Sabes qué? Yo también lo sentí… y lloré tanto… - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- pero ahora ya está…- le dijo con tristeza.

-No… no… Kate… tenemos que darnos una oportunidad…- le dijo él- yo te q…- ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, no quería escucharlo.

-Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas por aquí nunca más…- le dijo enojada y en una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de que él se inclinaba y buscaba sus labios.

No pudo resistirse más, no era solamente una necesidad física, ella también lo había extrañado, y había llorado miles de veces hasta dormirse, preguntándose cual había sido su error.

Castle la tomó de las manos, temiendo que ella pudiera empujarlo, pero ella no se movía, aunque tampoco respondía al beso.

Castle se tomó su tiempo, mientras acariciaba sus manos, exploró su boca en cuanto ella le permitió el acceso y luego de unos cuantos segundos agonizantes, ella comenzó a responder, él le soltó las manos y ella lo abrazó unos breves instantes hasta que colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, las manos de Castle deslizándose hacia abajo, desesperado por sentir su piel bajo sus dedos.

De pronto Kate cayó en cuenta, él seguía con Gina… lo que sentía por ella era una atracción muy fuerte… era cierto que habían tenido sexo y había sido una experiencia increíble… también era cierto que él había demostrado algo más que sentir atracción, pero no lo suficiente como para pelear por ella…

Kate hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó hacia atrás, mirándolo aún con deseo.

-No…- dijo con voz entrecortada- yo no voy a sufrir más por tu culpa…

Castle no podía articular palabra. Entre el deseo que sentía, la intensidad del beso y la reacción de ella, se le hacía imposible pensar en nada coherente.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi vida, Castle… ahora…- le dijo ella aún con dificultad para respirar.

-No puedo hacer eso…- le dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tienes que entender que esto no puede pasar…- le dijo ella shockeada por la reacción de él- no voy a aceptar ruegos, ni disculpas, ni remordimientos… no quiero…- dijo ella enojada.

-No puedo irme de tu vida sin más…- le dijo él con la misma expresión- lo intenté y no pude…

-Escucha…- le dijo ella tratando de pensar en frío- en este momento… las cosas son de este modo… pero quizás algún día podamos cruzarnos y no sentir esto que sentimos…

-Por qué no nos damos una oportunidad, Kate?

-Porque no quiero sufrir más!- dijo ella enojada- es demasiado tarde para eso… déjame pasar… no quiero seguir hablando…- hizo el intento de acercarse a la puerta pero él la detuvo

-Kate, no podrás alejarme de ti… ya no… y voy a luchar por nosotros… me estás escuchando?- le dijo él casi enojado.

-Haz lo que quieras… no conseguirás nada…- le dijo ella y abrió la puerta, luego de mirarlo con enojo… pero cuando salió, y estuvo segura de que él no la miraba, cerró los ojos, aún saboreando el beso y sintiendo su corazón latiendo apresurado en su pecho, síntomas inequívocos de que realmente esperaba que él hiciera eso.

Castle la miró irse y sonrió. Hubiera deseado que ella entendiera sus sentimientos, pero había cometido un error y tenía que arreglar las cosas. Y lo primero que haría sería buscar la forma de volver a su lado, aunque al principio solo compartieran el trabajo…

Tenía que empezar de cero con ella… pero contaba con una ventaja, ahora sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él…


End file.
